клад (trésor)
by jetepromets
Summary: Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans son cœur. Quelque chose de pure qu'elle ne retrouvait pas dans les âmes du monde ; et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle aimait sentir son esprit près du sien.


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _Marvel_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ Petits mots vulgaires, notions de dépression et de tristesse, différence d'âge, ect, ect. Cela se passe après _Civil War_ et juste avant _Avengers 3_ : et pour notre araignée préférée, c'est juste après _Homecoming,_ mais aucun spoils, promis juré, et vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu le film pour comprendre

 **Note:** hello mes amis! Donc, cette idée de fiction m'est venue parce que j'ai eu la phrase de résumé dans ma tête il y a trois ou bien quatre jours, et j'ai commencé à écrire autour de cette idée-là. Sincèrement, je pense que l'idée de base est bonne, mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien traitée. N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Et, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un Wanda/Peter, mais ça reste très léger, et j'ai envie de dire qu'il y a une différence d'âge, m'enfin, je pense pas que Wanda est plus de 21 ans dans le film (peut-être a-t-elle seulement 20?) donc elle reste mineure aux USA (si je raconte pas de conneries, mais je racontes souvent beaucoup de bêtises) et je dois dire que j'ai fait quelques recherches pour vraiment savoir l'âge de Maximoff dans le MCU, mais ça reste que des suppositions basées sur quelques dialogues du film (ex: Steve qui considère Wanda comme une enfant et Clint qui lui dit qu'elle peut retourner au lycée si elle ne veut pas se battre) donc en général, les gens ne lui donnaient pas plus de 21 (certains lui donnaient même 17, wtf) mais ça reste super flou. Et faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des monologues dans mes notes, en plus je suis sûre que vous êtes la majorité à ne pas les lire, bande de vilains canards! Bref, je vous laisse avec la fiction, j'espère que vous allez apprécier! (et j'espère aussi avoir bien respecté les personnages, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tué Peter Parker, dîtes-moi!)

Prenez-soin de vous,

jetepromets

* * *

Peter Parker est différent, et bien que parfois, il peut ressembler à tout le monde à la fois, Wanda se souvient toujours que Parker a quelque chose en plus : quelque chose que le monde a oublié d'avoir. Et au départ, la première fois qu'elle l'a vu sans vraiment le voir, au final : parce que son masque cachait tout son visage et qu'elle pouvait sentir seulement le ton de sa voix – un ton assez enfantin, un peu trop doux et pas assez grave pour tromper les gens qui avaient les poings serrés prêts à se battre contre lui – elle n'a pas pris le temps de sentir son âme et de lire son esprit; elle a juste honteusement balancé des voitures dans sa gueule en fermant presque les yeux sur les circonstances et cette guerre civile qui la dépassait un peu trop.

Alors peut-être bien que la première fois qu'elle a entendu le son de la voix de Peter Parker – et ça date de quelques mois maintenant –, elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention à Parker : elle s'est juste concentrée sur les nuages rouges qui entouraient ses mains et ses doigts; et pour une fois, elle a laissé toutes ces choses de télépathe qu'elle pouvait faire quelque part au fond de son propre esprit. Et dans ces circonstances-là, peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment une rencontre, au fond : et en plus, quand on prend le temps d'y penser, elle a tout simplement rencontrée Spider-man; et bien qu'elle a vu quelques vidéos sur internet de lui quand elle avait du temps à perdre à la tour et que ses oreilles avaient entendues quelques rumeurs sur Fury et son envie de démasquer cette possible menace dont le monde ignorait jusqu'à presque son existence, elle n'a jamais eu le temps de s'intéresser _vraiment_ au mec qui sauvait des gens dans les rues mal famées. Et pour ne pas mentir, elle a toujours eu cette petite curiosité envers ce gars-là; mais Wanda est de nature curieuse depuis qu'elle est gosse et que ses yeux peuvent regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle, donc cet intérêt envers ce _Spider-man_ pouvait être assez justifiée, quand on y pense.

Peut-être qu'elle avait eu vent de Spiderman et même lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir pendant la nuit à cause de plusieurs cauchemars qui venaient envahir son esprit, elle se mettait à penser à cet homme-là, qui sauve des gens que eux, ils ne sauvaient même pas, et elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ces instants : mais ça reste des choses assez futiles pour elle dont elle n'a pas trop le temps de beaucoup y penser : parce que dehors, il y a des menaces plus grandes qu'eux et des gens qui meurent et des personnes qui vont peut-être mourir et toutes ces choses-là à la fois.

(et, dans de fond de la vérité, c'était que _ces instants_ sonnaient souvent comme trois heures du matin, et que Peter Parker avait rangé le costume fait maison au placard, et qu'il rattrapait les devoirs – que Wanda ignorait même l'existence – qu'il avait laissé de côtés pour essayer d'accomplir des choses qui le dépassaient peut-être un peu trop, surtout pour un gosse de son âge)

* * *

Et donc, la première fois qu'elle a vu Peter Parker - et non Spider-man, parce que Maximoff aimait penser que c'était deux personnes différentes ; c'était un peu comme si il y avait le héros et le gamin, ou peut-être mieux : le héros et l'humain, car il y a toujours dans le fond des esprits du monde, la pensée que les héros sont invisibles, et inhumains, et toutes ces choses fausses qui circulent toujours dans les mémoires, et même parfois dans les propres mémoires de ces _héros_ qui n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur et aux faux pas et toutes ces choses qui pourraient foutre le monde entier en l'air.

En tout cas, la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle n'a pas tout de suite lu dans son esprit : parce qu'il y avait une menace qui s'approchait derrière leur tête, à tous, sous le nom de Thanos et sûrement sous d'autres noms encore de toutes ces choses qu'il possède et qui pourraient tous les détruire seulement en clignant des yeux.

Et Wanda, au début, c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu sur ses gardes, comme sûrement Steve et tous les autres : parce que c'était une idée de Stark, de ramener ce gars-là dans l'équipe, et que assez souvent, quand même, bien que ses idées partaient d'un bon fond et avaient l'air plutôt bonnes, les idées de Stark se foutaient souvent en l'air en allant un peu trop de travers. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient vraiment le choix, dans le fond : Thanos et toutes ses choses approchaient à petits pas, et l'envie de mourir ne logeait pas vraiment leurs âmes à cet-instant précis; donc si ils pouvaient renforcer l'équipe avec un nouveau membre – assez talentueux, surtout pour son âge, on ne va pas se mentir – c'était en soit, une assez bonne et logique chose.

Donc quand ils se sont tous rassemblés dans un large bureau dans la nouvelle tour des Avengers, et que le gamin avait mis son masque dans son placard et que ses traits jeunes étaient découverts à la vue de tous, ça un peu refroidi Steve; il a grogné:

\- C'est un gosse, Tony.

Stark a juste roulé des yeux et le petit, il a ouvert la bouche prêt à balancer une phrase, toujours avec ces sortes d'étoiles dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux bruns sur un membre de l'équipe.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on est le temps de débattre sur l'âge du nouveau, fait Natasha.

\- L'espionne a raison.

\- J'ai un nom, Lang. Et s'il faut que je te le mette moi-même dans ta cervelle étriqué, crois-moi que je le ferais.

Il y a juste Sam qui rigole – même sous le regard noir de Steve, qui lui, n'a jamais pu tromper personne – et Lang prend juste une moue assez offensée, tandis que le gosse a toujours ces étoiles dans les yeux, et ça peut vite devenir quelque chose d'insupportable pour tous ceux qui ont un cœur un peu trop dur.

\- Votre brutalité m'offense, Romanoff.

\- C'est drôle que ça soit toi qui parles de brutalité, Stark.

\- Le temps où tu partais en retraite devient un souvenir qui me manque, Legolas.

\- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois Legolas je te jure que –

Et ça repart, encore : t'as Clint qui se rapproche de Tony – qui lui s'occupe juste de rouler des yeux, l'air lassé de toute cette connerie et cette guerre qui se passe entre eux et à travers leurs propres mots –, et Steve qui essaie de calmer les choses : puis Sam et Scott rigolent, et Natasha regarde, les yeux froids et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Wanda attend juste que les choses se passent, dans un coin, l'air de rien : comme Vision, qui a l'air un peu fatigué bien qu'il soit un robot et que ça n'as pas vraiment de sens, du coup ; mais en tout cas, tout le monde est peut-être un peu fatigué par cette guerre de mots qu'il y a pas lieu d'être dans ces circonstances.

Seul le petit murmure, l'air fasciné par les scènes que le monde entier ignorent :

\- Et dire que je fais partie des Avengers…

Il y a ses yeux remplis de rêves et Wanda, qui est à ses côtés, sourit un peu :

\- Au début ça a l'air bien, mais ça devient vite fatiguant, alors profites-en hein, euh..

\- Peter.

Il tourne sa tête vers elle et pose ses yeux marrons dans les siens :

\- Peter Parker. Et t'es Wanda Maximoff, je sais, j'ai vu plein de vidéos sur toi sur le net, et de tes pouvoirs magiques et ils sont vraiment super cools et j'ai tellement de questions à te poser – mais j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, hein, et je veux vraiment pas paraître bizarre - bon, c'est vrai que je peux être un peu collant, comme une araignée –

(il rit à sa blague)

\- Mais je veux vraiment pas paraître bizarre tu sais, je suis juste super super trop fasciné, parce que je suis vraiment fan de toi et de vous tous. Et j'ai vraiment plein de questions à te poser comme comment tes pouvoirs viennent, est-ce que c'est douloureux, et si t'es obligé d'avoir de la fumée dans tes mains pour bouger des trucs – et aussi, tu sais qu'on dit que tu peux lire les pensées, c'est vrai ? Après ça reste que des rumeurs que j'entends dans les couloirs de mon lycée et c'est surtout Ned qu'arrête pas d'en parler, et faudrait vraiment que tu le rencontres, il est très fan – enfin, je suis fan, aussi, moi, enfin, tu me comprends : mince, je me perds, oh j'espère vraiment que j'ai pas l'air stupide. Merde, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Oh non, changeons de sujet, j'ai l'air vraiment bête, euh, mais tu sais... Euh, mais t'es un peu une Charles Xavier au féminin, ou une Jean Grey venue d'un autre monde, en fait? Oh, peut-être les deux à la fois parce que tu savais que Jean Grey avait des dons de télépathies aussi et que…

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop vite, Parker.

Il écarquille un peu ses yeux : ses yeux de gosse que Steve doit sûrement détester, et il a même ses joues un peu rouges que Wanda peut très bien voir : et elle trouve ça secrètement un peu beaucoup trop mignon. En soit, l'air de rien et l'air comme ça, ce Peter Parker semble beaucoup trop doux pour être quelqu'un qui se bagarre avec des personnes qui possèdent un cœur qui bat dans leur poitrine: et, dans un coin de son esprit, Maximoff a du mal à croire que c'est le même gars qu'elle a vu à l'aéroport. Là, ici, il semble beaucoup trop fragile pour pouvoir détruire les autres.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mince, je t'ennuie ? J'espère pas, vraiment, j'espère vraiment pas. Mince, je suis un looser. Michelle avait raison, je parle beaucoup trop vite, je suis vraiment désolé –

 _Tu sais, Parker, tu me fais un peu rire, quand même. Tu vas aussi vite que mon frère. Je pense que tu l'aurais apprécié et peut-être que j'aurai l'occasion de t'en parler un peu, un jour où l'autre._

Wanda regarde Peter parler de choses qu'elle n'a pas le temps de suivre : et il bouge beaucoup ses mains, quand il parle et il a l'air vraiment passionné, et ses yeux s'ouvrent grand et il n'est pas sûr de lui et ça, c'est Maximoff qui l'a un peu lu dans son esprit : mais c'est juste un morceau de lui, à peine : c'est presque seulement une miette de son âme. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a arrêté de l'écouter : elle a juste regardé dans ses yeux, et elle a juste voulu rentrer dans sa tête, pour pleins de raisons qu'elle ne pourrait pas citer : et Maximoff aurait pu placer _la curiosité_ pour se défendre de son geste, mais ça serait un trop gros mensonge : elle l'a fait parce qu'elle voulait savoir qui était Ned et Michelle, et toutes ces choses que Parker disait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'on fond, elle avait _vraiment_ envie de le comprendre et de parler et d'échanger plein de trucs futiles avec lui, et elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi ça, pourquoi elle s'intéressait à un gamin comme Parker alors qu'elle avait pourtant d'habitude du mal à lever les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait et le présent qui était tout juste sous ses paupières.

Mais ce gamin-là, il a quelque chose : et pour l'instant, Wanda n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus et c'est peut-être parce qu'au départ, quand elle a approchait son esprit près du sien, ça a soudainement fait battre son cœur plus vite : et secrètement, elle espère que Parker ne l'a pas entendu, ça. Mais Maximoff a laissé son esprit s'estomper pour rencontrer celui de Parker et, elle s'est sentie soudainement trop légère et c'était une sensation agréable qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps : tellement longtemps qu'elle avait presque oublié ce sentiment-là.

Alors au final, elle n'a pas lu dans son esprit : elle a juste calé son esprit à la porte de celui de Peter, pour sentir un peu plus son âme sans la lire. Et ça n'a pas duré longtemps bien que Maximoff aurait aimé que ça dure une heure de plus ou bien même un siècle encore; et ça n'a pas duré longtemps parce que, Clint s'est mis à gueuler des mots à Tony, et Tony s'est mis à gueuler aussi et à perdre son sang-froid : et que tout le monde a perdu son sang-froid.

Les deux gosses ont sursauté face aux cris et aux insultes qui percutaient les murs de la grande pièce. Parker a arrêté de parler à Wanda et elle, elle a ramené son esprit dans son crâne. Et ils ont regardé, sans bouger, les membres des Avengers partirent en vrille, parce que Clint se souvient encore des murs de sa cellule et de la bataille qui a déchirés bien des cœurs. Et au fond, tout le monde s'en souvient : de la bataille et de la peur de se faire mal et de faire du mal aux autres sans même qu'ils la montrent, cette peur, néanmoins. Ils l'ont juste rangé au fond de leur esprit et ont laissé la colère prendre le dessus, pour certains ; et peut-être même que cette colère était toujours encore trop présente dans la gorge de quelques membres qui avaient du mal à oublier les armes qu'ils se sont foutus dans le dos.

Wanda, elle a oublié, pendant dix secondes peut-être, à peine, même : et elle a oublié beaucoup de chose, quand son esprit s'est collé à celui de Parker. Ses épaules se sont un peu baissées, et son cœur a surmonté le vide qui logeait depuis que Pietro a touché le sol; et sa colère et sa haine envers le monde entier parfois, elles se sont juste rangé sur le bas-côté, et ses pouvoirs qui bouillaient au bout de ses doigts ont arrêté de chauffer, eux et elle et toutes ses pensées : ça c'est juste stoppé, comme si le monde ne tournait plus.

Elle se dit que Parker, c'est un trésor; elle ne sait pas encore pourquoi et ni comment, mais elle le sait, c'est tout : malgré les courtes dix secondes et le fait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment lu dans son esprit, au final ; parce que elle ne sait toujours pas qui sont Ned et Michelle, et elle ne sait toujours pas qui est Peter Parker, ce gosse aux étoiles dans les yeux, et toutes ces choses qu'elle a voulu comprendre et qu'elle n'a finalement pas compris. Mais elle sait juste une chose, et elle se dit : ce gamin-là, il a quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas : et c'est peut-être pour ça que maintenant, malgré les cris de la pièce et toute cette haine qu'elle peut sentir, elle a un truc dans ses yeux, elle aussi. Elle regarde Peter comme le trésor qu'il est.

(mais elle a arrêté de le regarder de cette façon-là quand elle a vu le regard de Natasha sur eux avec ses yeux remplis d'un sens que Wanda ne voulait pas comprendre)

* * *

Et c'est à partir de ce jour que Maximoff recherche un peu beaucoup trop la présence de Parker. Et elle espère que les autres ne l'ont pas vu, en tout cas : mais parfois, elle a juste trop de pensées dans son esprit et le fait de le coller auprès de Peter permet de tout calmer; tout, absolument presque tout; il n'y a pas que ses pensées qui se calment : il y a tous ses souvenirs aussi, et toute cette rancœur qu'elle a toujours au fond d'elle bien qu'elle essaie de l'oublier et passer au-dessus de toutes ces petites choses qui la flinguent.

Par contre, elle ne rentre jamais dans le sien, de son esprit, j'entends; elle reste juste à la porte. Parce que Parker, il mérite de ne pas qu'elle viole son intimité sans qu'il le sache; et Maximoff s'est fait la promesse de ne jamais le lire sans sa propre autorisation et ça peut être un peu dur, parfois, parce que Peter pense beaucoup et un peu trop fort. Et dans ces cas-là, elle quitte juste la pièce et s'enferme quelque part, loin de lui et de son esprit : et à chaque fois, et ça la tue de l'admettre, mais ça lui fait quelque chose de douloureux : de partir et de ramener son esprit dans son propre corps hanté par toutes les petites choses qui coupent aussi bien qu'un couteau et qui flinguent de la même façon qu'un gun.

Parker a une bonne âme que Maximoff n'a jamais retrouvée chez les autres. Il y a quelque chose de pure, chez lui; et cette pureté traverse même son esprit. Et c'est peut-être parce que c'est toujours un gosse de quinze ans mais même, Wanda peut se souvenir qu'à quinze ans, elle n'était pas comme ça : ni Pietro, ni personne d'autre. Peter Parker est quelqu'un de bien et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne devrait pas l'approcher : elle pourrait le détruire, qui sait ? Elle pourrait le flinguer de la même manière qu'elle se flingue elle-même. Et si ça arrive, si un jour elle perd le contrôle et que Parker est là et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal par sa faute, elle s'en voudrait peut-être bien toute sa vie.

Et elle serait prête à mourir pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

\- Maximoff, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle se retourne. Elle a ses yeux surpris, mais pas haineux : à la vue de Stark. Au fil des années, je pense qu'elle a oublié comment le détester ; et qu'elle l'a tellement haï, d'ailleurs, que cette haine s'est épuisée. Mais elle est quand même surprise que Tony Stark lui adresse quelques mots, surtout après les événements de la guerre civile et de sa peur dans ses veines que Wanda peut sentir parce qu'il le cache très mal.

\- Bien sûr.

Il a les traits un peu tendus et des cernes sous ses yeux : mais il a toujours ses cernes sous ses yeux, de toute façon, parce que Maximoff sait qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup et que personne ne dort dans cette tour ; plus personne n'arrive à fermer les yeux plus d'une minute, de toute manière : sauf Peter. Mais Peter, c'est un trésor.

Ils sont dans la cuisine pendant que les autres sont sans doute ailleurs avec des plans contre Thanos qui ne marcheront sans doute pas, et ça, tout le monde le sait pas personne ne le dit; parce qu'il faut peut-être garder espoir.

Stark soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, donc je vais aller droit au but.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux, Stark. Un problème ?

Elle porte son thé à sa bouche et essaie d'avoir l'air détendue; même si son cœur bat trop vite et que ses mains tremblent et sont humides. D'ailleurs, elle a presque peur de faire tomber sa tasse par terre sous l'effet de toutes ces peurs qui se cumulent.

Il plante ses yeux noirs dans les siens : et il est vraiment sérieux, ici, maintenant; il n'a pas ce sourire sur son visage, ni cet air dans ses yeux qui se fout du monde qui l'entoure. Là, il a l'air de ne plus vraiment vouloir rire.

\- Oui, et je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

Elle hausse un sourcil et pose sa tasse sur une surface. Elle fait :

\- Non, je ne vois pas.

En fait si, elle voit : elle peut même très bien le voir. Parce que sous ses yeux et dans son esprit, elle a tous les moments entre Parker et elle, et toutes ces choses qu'elle faisait pour essayer de passer du temps avec lui : comme les fois où elle l'arrêtait dans le couloir pour lui parler – et il était très heureux de ça, il souriait beaucoup, à chaque fois, et il avait toujours ces étoiles dans ses yeux – et quand elle se mettait toujours à côtés de lui pendant les dîners et même dans le salon ou encore dans les réunions : et lors des entraînements, où elle surveillait toujours le gamin avec quelques jets de regards et de la colère – un peu – quand Sam ou Scott ou n'importe qui le mettait par terre. Alors il y a toutes ses choses qui passent dans son esprit, et qui fait trembler ses mains : et elle espère que Tony ne le voit pas.

\- Ne me mens pas, Maximoff.

Il y a comme une bataille de regard et de mots, en même temps; et le cœur de Wanda va peut-être exploser, comme sa magie qui bouillonne entre ses doigts.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Stark, je te dis que –

\- Reste à l'écart du gosse.

Elle hausse les deux sourcils, cette fois : elle rit même nerveusement, un peu; mais ça sonne très faux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Stark ne veut plus rire, et il la regarde toujours avec ses yeux aussi noirs que de l'ardoise. Il évite les mots de Maximoff et continue :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu comprends. Et on ne sait jamais. Ne le prends pas mal, Wanda, mais Peter est un gosse. Et tu ne te contrôles pas totalement.

\- Je peux me contrôler, claque-t-elle. C'est toi, seulement _toi_ , Stark, qui pense que je suis une arme de destruction. Tout le monde sait que –

Stark grogne et commence à élever la voix :

\- Tu le sais Maximoff ! Tu le sais que tu _ne peux pas_ te contrôler totalement, arrête de te mentir. Tu vas me dire que tu te contrôles parfaitement ?

Elle commence à hocher la tête, les lèvres pincées et les poings un peu trop serrés.

\- Oh dieu, tu te souviens de la mission à Lagos ? Et le trou dans ma tour ? Et ça te paraît pas bizarre que la seule personne que tu affrontes lors des entraînements soit Cap ? Non, et tu sais pourquoi c'est Cap, hein, c'est parce qu'il est difficilement _cassable._

\- T'es juste un connard, Stark.

Il sourit un peu et il se rapproche du comptoir où Wanda se trouve : et il dit, l'air sérieux et un peu désolé, comme si il était vraiment désolé, et ça donne Maximoff l'envie de vomir et de pleurer, et de tout ça à la fois ; mais elle ne le montre pas, et elle ne laisse pas l'eau monter dans ses yeux.

\- Ne t'approches pas de lui, garde tes distances.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres, déjà.

\- Peut-être que quand tu te contrôleras, j'arrêterai.

\- Je te déteste, murmure-t-elle.

Elle baisse ta tête et regarde le fond de son thé : et elle peut même voir son propre reflet, à travers; et elle commence à se détester aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, Wanda.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t'en, murmure-t-elle toujours.

Elle ne lève pas ses yeux. Elle veut pleurer, un peu ; parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est, et que Parker est un trésor qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais approcher. Et peut-être que Stark a raison, et qu'elle est trop dangereuse pour lui, et elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si ses pouvoirs toucheraient rien qu'un cheveu brun de Parker : mais Stark a raison, dans un sens, et elle se déteste un peu plus pour ça.

Les cauchemars vont revenir et la douleur aussi. Elle ne pourra plus sentir la pureté que seul Parker possède, et tout le calme qui peut lui apporter sans qu'il le sache. Tony ne doit pas le savoir non plus, d'ailleurs : il doit seulement penser que Maximoff a un faible pour Peter – et c'est peut-être vrai, ce gars est un trésor auquel Wanda avait déjà touché même sans l'ouvrir, et elle voudrait toujours plus, faire plus et être plus pour lui – mais elle ne peut pas, et elle ne pourra jamais, parce que Tony a raison et qu'elle est vraiment beaucoup trop nulle pour fréquenter un trésor comme ce _Peter Parker._

* * *

Thanos se rapproche et les jours passent et les plans auxquels les Avengers pensent sont toujours aussi mauvais. Ils ont besoin de plus : de personnes en plus et de pouvoirs en plus; et en gros, ils ont besoin de trop de choses pour battre celui qui empêche l'équipe de bien dormir.

Wanda, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus approché l'esprit de Peter. Et elle ne sait pas si il s'est rendu compte du fait qu'elle n'est plus là quand il parle de Ned et de sa tante, et de toutes ces choses qui le passionnent : et quand il rit et qui fait des blagues sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, et elle ne sait toujours pas si il a vu que Maximoff n'était plus là pour écouter ses monologues.

Elle ne mange plus à ses côtés, et quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs ou en dehors et autres, ils parlent un peu : et elle a un peu honte mais Wanda, elle colle toujours son esprit près du sien, parce qu'en ce moment, depuis qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, elle est en train de se foutre en l'air. Alors quand elle le croise, même si elle sait que leurs interactions vont durer seulement quelques secondes parce qu'elle coupera fin aux mots par peur que Stark les voit ensemble, ça la rend beaucoup trop heureuse pour que ça soit normal.

Et Parker aussi, il a toujours l'air aussi heureux, même quand elle n'est pas souvent là ; et ça tue quelque chose dans son cœur rongé par la rancœur, la peine et le deuil – et toutes ces choses qui dépassent tout le monde – mais elle n'essaie de ne pas y penser.

* * *

Les cauchemars sont revenus; et Wanda n'arrive jamais vraiment à se réveiller et à se débarrasser d'eux. Elle est comme bloquée à l'intérieur de son propre esprit : et il n'est pas beau, et il n'est pas pur; le sien est rempli de choses noires et sombres que beaucoup ont, mais que personne ne devrait avoir.

Peter Parker ne les a pas, et il ne mériterait jamais de les avoir. En tout cas, si un jour il les a, ça veut dire que quelque chose d'affreux est arrivé dans sa vie et que ça le tue, et ronge son âme : et Wanda, elle ne voudrait pas que ça lui arrive alors elle fera tout son possible pour qu'il ne connaisse jamais ces sensations de peur et d'insécurité que t'as envers toi-même et le monde entier. C'est une promesse qui s'est logée dans le fond de son cœur.

Elle pense à Peter, parfois, pendant ces cauchemars : elle essaie de souvenirs de la pureté de son âme pour se sortir de là, et elle se _souvient_ juste, parce qu'elle ne peut plus la sentir. Parker. Elle essaie de penser à Parker, fort : de ses yeux et de ses étoiles et de son aura et de son humour et de sa naïveté qu'il peut beaucoup et souvent avoir. Elle se souvient de son rire et de son odeur, et elle essaie de de souvenir fort de ça, tellement fort qu'elle espère pouvoir le toucher.

Peter Parker.

Et le ton de sa voix, aussi. Elle aime bien sa voix, même si au début, elle trouvait ça trop enfantin, et que ça la dérangeait un peu, toute cette douceur qu'il donne l'impression d'avoir – et qu'il possède vraiment, au final – mais elle a bien senti, quand elle a mis son esprit à côté du sien, que c'était une bonne douceur qui te caressait la peau.

Wanda Maximoff veut juste sortir de ses cauchemars et sentir l'esprit de Peter Parker à nouveau; parce qu'une fois par semaine, pendant quelques secondes, ça ne sera jamais suffisant pour qu'elle ne sombre pas face à la folie.

* * *

\- Wanda, hé.. Réveilles-toi. C'est juste un cauchemar.

Elle peut sentir un touché sur son épaule, et elle ouvre soudainement les yeux. D'abord, Wanda se rend compte à quel point elle est mouillée, sur son front et dans le bas du dos: et à quel point sa tête lui fait mal et qu'elle a du mal à respirer.

Donc elle respire un grand coup, pour essayer d'arrêter sa respiration saccadée. Et elle se redresse, les yeux remplies d'eau, qu'elle essuie avec la manche de son pyjama. Elle voit flou.

\- C'était un cauchemar, ça va.

Elle tourne sa tête à ses côtés, et la forme, elle peut maintenant la voir.

\- Parker ?

\- Peter.

Il porte un tee-shirt blanc un peu trop large et un short très large aussi et Maximoff peut bien le voir, parce que la lumière de la lune s'est filtrée à travers sa fenêtre : et Peter Parker est vraiment beau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle regarde sa table de chevet, et son réveil clignote d'une lumière rouge qu'il est _3:44_ du matin, et que cette scène n'avait pour l'instant pas de sens.

Il rit, un peu: il passe son bras derrière la nuque, et il est sans doute gêné; et Wanda n'a même pas besoin de lire en lui pour le savoir.

\- Tu m'as appelé. Enfin, j'ai entendu ta voix.

Maximoff le regarde un peu confuse, parce que ça n'a pas vraiment de sens: bien que la chambre de Parker soit celle d'à côté de Vision et donc, pas loin de Wanda, elle, elle ne souvient pas d'avoir parlé dans son sommeil. Mais Peter a l'air de comprendre à quel point elle ne comprend rien à cette histoire, donc il continue, hésitant :

\- Dans ma tête. C'est bizarre, hein, mais me prend pas pour un fou, s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas être fou, enfin, c'est vrai que je suis un peu bizarre mais j'entends pas souvent des voix et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je suis sûr que –

\- Peter, ça va. C'est moi. C'est ma faute.

Elle baisse la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, murmure-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

Maximoff peut sentir le regard de Parker sur elle, et elle demande si il a toujours des étoiles dans ses yeux, mais elle n'a pas le courage de vérifier par elle-même.

\- C'est pas grave Wanda, tu sais. Si je peux empêcher quelques personnes de mal dormir, ça me fait plaisir. C'est mon devoir de superhéros.

Elle rit.

\- Ouais. Merci.

Wanda ne peut s'en empêcher, et elle a honte : mais encore une fois, elle étend son esprit pour le coller au sien. Et ça la calme, l'air de rien : elle a l'impression d'être plus légère, et elle a moins chaud et son cœur bat moins vite et ses cauchemars et ses pensées sont un peu moins là et beaucoup moins noires; et par exemple, elle ne sent plus la bombe venir sous sur toit et son frère se prendre des balles dans la poitrine et arrêter de vivre et de respirer.

\- Bon bah, bonne nuit.

Il se détourne, l'air hésitant, un peu gêné; et Wanda le regarde partir, ce gosse qui l'aide sans qu'il s'en rende compte : elle le regarde partir et son âme s'enfuir. Alors elle fait, parce que, sans doute, elle a senti sa folie revenir en courant quand Peter partait en marchant : alors, elle fait :

\- Dis, Parker, tu veux pas… rester avec moi, un peu ?

Il se retourne vers elle, et il sourit, d'un sourire un peu niais, un peu hésitant, comme si il pensait que les mots de Maximoff n'étaient pas réels, et que tout ça était une pure invention qu'elle avait placé dans sa tête.

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

Wanda se décale un peu, gênée, les joues rouges.

Tant pis, Stark. Tu pourras lui crier dessus, parce que tu vas sans doute le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre; tu vas sans doute savoir que Parker est à quelques mètres du corps de Wanda, et qu'elle n'a même pas pu se contrôler. Tu avais raison et tu vas sans doute le savoir. Tu pourras le crier, ça : tu pourras même frapper Wanda si l'envie te prend, parce qu'elle ne t'a pas écouté, et qu'elle ne sait pas écoutée au plus profond d'elle-même aussi : t'as raison, Stark. Maximoff a du mal avec le contrôle et avec ses pouvoirs. Mais t'avais tort sur une seule chose, et c'est dommage, parce que c'est la seule la plus importante de toute cette histoire : c'est que Parker, c'est le seul qui calme un peu les choses. Parce que le gosse, il a une âme pure et un esprit calme, dans le fond : oui, il parle beaucoup, et pense trop; mais les pouvoirs de Maximoff se concentrent sur le plus profond des âmes, et le gosse, il a dans lui une pureté incroyable. Et c'est normal qu'ils se foutent en l'air, comme tu le dis si bien, mais faut comprendre; ils sont entourés d'âmes endeuillés et vivent dans le corps d'une jeune fille qui possède des souvenirs qu'elle a du mal à oublier : donc ça peut prendre une certaine logique, que ces pouvoirs deviennent aussi fous et sans contrôles. Et pour qu'ils se calment, tu sais, faudrait foutre Wanda dans une boite sur une île déserte sans personne autour ou bien trouver quelqu'un qui puisse réussir à les canaliser, parce que ce _quelqu'un_ canalise assez bien Maximoff en même temps, tellement il est bon.

Stark, t'avais raison mais t'avais tort à la fois.

Alors quand les deux gosses sont dos à dos, leur corps à quelques mètres loin de l'autre et leur esprit qui se touche, Wanda laisse échapper; même si elle ne sait pas si Parker dort et donc si il va l'entendre, mais elle murmure quand même :

\- Parker, je crois que tu es trop pur pour nous.

Peter Parker, c'est un vrai trésor. Un trésor que Maximoff a besoin de toucher mais qu'elle n'ouvrira jamais : parce qu'elle veut entendre de lui-même et de sa voix enfantine toutes les histoires de Ned, et tous les devoirs qu'il doit faire; et aussi, elle veut l'entendre dire _je suis un looser_ pour lui répondre après, de A à Z, à quel point Peter Parker est le plus beau humain qu'elle est eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et que le seul looser ici, c'était eux et le monde entier.

* * *

 _Reviews?_


End file.
